I Now Pronounce You Silurian and Wife
by The-Fluff-Master1882
Summary: After fives years of comfortable courtship, Vastra proposes to Jenny. Nothing but fluff :)


**Greetings, weary travelers and welcome to my story! I'm new to the Doctor Who fandom so please don't be too harsh when judging my story. So this is just a story dedicated to our favorite badass, time traveling, katana wielding, inter species, Victorian lesbians! I'm serious, these three deserve there own show because they are that awesome!**

 **Well, I hope you'll enjoy what I wrote!**

* * *

 **1891, London**

A serene and lulling silence graced the home of the elusive figure known as the Great Detective on 13 Paternoster Row. The rising sun's glorious rays intruded through the window of the grand bedroom that Vastra and Jenny shared, diffusing throughout the entire room. Jenny, lying naked with a sheet pulled over her body upon the greatly disheveled bed left after a night of intense pleasure, winced as soon as the light hit her face.

The brunette immediately shifted her body to face away from the blasted window and reached out to the other side of the bed. Much to her utter disappointment, she did not feel her Silurian lover by her side and that made her pout. She really had been looking forward to the two of them spending the entire day tucked inside the comfortable safety of their bed. In truth, she had no such intentions of going through all the hassle of getting out of bed and dressed anytime soon.

Jenny then moved over to the spot where Vastra previously occupied, relishing in the familiar reptilian scent that lingered there. Her pillow smelled heavily of earthly nature and sex.

 _Oh God, yes the sex!_ Mused Jenny, a dreamy smile appearing on her face.

Memories from their erotic escapade last night began to flood her weary mind. It was no secret to Jenny that Vastra is the most superb lover that anyone could ever hope for; the warm sensation throbbing between her legs was proof of that. Perhaps it was the fact that she is a Silurian lizard woman that has something to do with this, though Jenny wasn't completely sure. What she is absolutely certain about, is that lovemaking with Vastra is _never_ boring or dull. Very far from it! Each time they made love felt like the very first time all over again, as their passionate spark never seemed to diminish even in the slightest. All it took was just a single touch, a single kiss by the Silurian upon her sensitively fair skin in order to make Jenny keep begging for more.

 _Don't even get me started on that magical tongue of hers!_

Vastra knew very well that Jenny had always been fascinated by her sixty foot long tongue, which proved to be a rather invaluable asset during their sessions. For the Silurian, it was the ultimate act of sexual intimacy, for she was able to collect all the uniquely delicious smells that made up her human lover's body. Indeed, there had never been single time where Vastra failed to bring Jenny into the highest levels of ecstasy as she screamed her beloved lizard's name.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted Jenny that someone was coming up the stairs. Soon enough, a fully dressed Vastra entered the room, her face practically glowing with amour. It was at that moment that Jenny finally decided to wake up and she sat up on the bed, still holding the sheet against her bare chest.

"Good morning, my dear,"greeted Vastra while smiling at the sleepy beauty beauty before her."Slept well I hope?"

Jenny gave her a crooked smile as she managed to slur a reply, "Aye, my love, that I did. Although I would have preferred to wake up in your arms this morning." Her natural Cockney accent was running thick, due to her drowsy state.

Vastra got the hint and could only offer Jenny a genuinely apologetic look. "Oh...yes, I am truly sorry about that, darling. You see, today is a special occasion and I wanted to surprise you by cooking breakfast…" She then gestured to the tray of food she held.

The brunette cocked a thin eyebrow in new-found interest. "So you have, I see. Pray tell, my love, what is the special occasion that you speak of?"

In spite of herself, the tall Silurian chuckled and shook her head, which only added to Jenny's apparent confusion. "Oh my, you really don't remember what happened on this day...do you?"

"I'm afraid it has slipped my mind,"confessed Jenny with a shake of her own head. In a more sultry tone, she then added, "In fact, I don't think I can remember anything at all after the way you ravished my body last night. That amazing climax you created was much too powerful for me to handle."

In spite of her outwardly naive appearance, Jenny could pretty flirtatious when she wants to be, causing the Silurian's insides to twist into a tight heated knot.

Her words had the desired effect on Vastra, who immediately felt her scales turning a darker shade of green. It was amusing to see the proud Silurian warrior uncharacteristically stutter, "Oh...um...in that case, I am glad that you enjoyed our time together last night."

"You still haven't answered my question, Vastra."

"Well, I'm about to get to that." With that, Vastra wasted no time in making her way to bed before sitting down, and carefully placing the silver tray before Jenny. Upon the tray, there was a delectable assortment of eggs, sausages, toast with jam, and one blueberry muffin. It would seem that all those times Jenny tried to teach her how to properly cook human food had finally paid off. The lizard woman quickly gathered her naked lover into her arms and planted a kiss on her pale cheek. Once they were settled, she spoke, "If you must know, today is the five year anniversary of our relationship. And um...our first kiss."

Jenny's eyes grew wide at the revelation. "Five years, you say?"

"Yes," was Vastra's simple reply, a bemused smile playing along her lips."So if you like, I have arranged some plans for us today. How does a visit to the British History Museum for a new exhibit featuring ancient Celtic artifacts sound? After that, we can have a nice picnic in the park before going to see a play at the local theater."

"Aye, darling, that sounds absolutely wonderful," sighed Jenny as she rested her head against the Silurian broad shoulders.

Smiling blissfully, the former match girl allowed her mind to wander back in time to the very first kiss she and Vastra had shared. They were merely partners then, working on a case for Scotland Yard. A fearsome monster known as "The Hound" was terrorizing London and four people had already been killed within a month. The mysterious creature hid out of sight during the daylight and hunted for prey under the cover of darkness. It was one of the most difficult cases they've ever came across, and was made even harder by Jenny's secret love for her reptilian companion. Unbeknownst to the human girl, Vastra had felt the exact same way, yet neither wanted to say anything in fear of ruining their friendship if the other rejects. Who could blame them; a human and a lizard woman from the dawn of time is not exactly an ideal pair in Victorian England.

It wasn't until Jenny had a near death experience during the investigation that Vastra finally resolved to act upon her feelings before it was too late. So mustering all the courage she could possibly get, Vastra confessed everything to Jenny, and was utterly relieved to find out that her feelings were reciprocated. Soon afterwards, they then sealed their new-found love in a remarkably meaningful kiss. It made Jenny's heart flutter excitedly to relive that memorable moment once again.

A low hissing sound brought her back to reality, and she looked up to see Vastra hungrily devouring her nude body with her eyes. No matter how hard the Silurian tried to be discreet, Jenny could easily detect the desire behind her lover's sparkling blue eyes. She also did not fail to notice one of Vastra's hands resting curiously on her thigh. Placing her head against that firm reptilian chest, the brunette could feel the force of the powerful Silurian heartbeat pounding against her ear. All the signs pointed to one conclusion; Vastra's apparent arousal is undeniable.

Jenny pulled back to give her lover an incredulous look. Vastra knew right then that she had been caught, and struggled to maintain her composure under the younger woman's scrutinizing gaze. She clenched her jaw, straightened her posture, and clenched her hands all in a last ditch effort to appear more dignified. _Goddess, those brown eyes are going to be the death of me!_

Seeing how badly Vastra wanted to touch her again like last night, Jenny decided that she might as well take advantage of the situation. Giving Vastra the most seductive smile she could manage, Jenny purred, "Honestly, darling, I really don't see why you need to be in such a rush this morning. We have the whole day to ourselves, do we not? So please, nothing would make me happier than for you to get out of those clothes and…"

As she spoke, Jenny's hands reached for the buttons of Vastra's blouse, but was stopped when a thin ribbon-like tongue wound itself around one of her wrists. Surprised by the action, she turned her gaze back onto Vastra with a silent question, to which the Silurian simply shook her head in response. Then the tongue slinked back into Vastra's mouth just as quickly as it had came out.

Vastra leaned forward until her mouth was right next to Jenny's ear before whispering into it, "Now, now my precious mammal...I'm afraid that this is not the time for such activities. There is simply so much to do today and I would prefer to not waste anymore time in bed. I promise that I'll make it up to you somehow, for I have a very special surprise to show you when we get home tonight. Do you trust me?"

Oh how the tables have turned, as it was now Jenny's turn to grow increasingly flustered. She felt her breathing hitch suddenly when her lover's warm breath made contact against her bare neck. However, she also found promise of an even greater reward to be rather enticing.

"A surprise, eh?" Jenny couldn't help herself from scanning over Vastra's perfect body once more. "If it is what I think it is, then I suppose I don't mind waiting just a bit longer." She then placed a hand over one of Vastra's and squeezed it affectionately.

The Silurian warrior pulled away to beam brightly toward her young human lover, to which Jenny returned the gesture. For the next blissful minutes that followed, the two lovers were content being wrapped within each other's arms as they partook in the breakfast Vastra had prepared. It was a marked improvement, for the food was only _partially_ burnt compared to all the other times. Jenny made sure that Vastra knew just how much she appreciated the effort by kissing her scaly cheek. It was always the little things like these that made waking up in the morning totally worth it.

Alas, their tranquility was not meant to last; for it was then that their annoying overgrown potato of a butler, Strax, decided to storm into their room unannounced with his laser gun blazing.

"MADAME! MISTER FLINT! IT'S HAPPENING THE MOONITES ARE ATTACKING! I REPEAT THE…"

The Sontaran stopped mid-sentence with his mouth gaping open, as he became frozen to the spot at the shocking sight before him. His eyes darted back and forth between an embarrassed Jenny, who was gripping the bedsheets close to her naked form for modesty's sake, and an angry Vastra who shot him a very heated glare. If only looks could kill; Strax wouldn't have stood a chance.

Realizing he had made a grave mistake by overstepping his employer's boundaries, Strax cleared his throat and said, "My um apologies, Madame and Mister Flint I was not aware that you were in the middle of...important business. I shall now leave you two alone. Yes, that would be best!"

He then made his escape by quickly hobbling out of the room before Vastra had the chance to rip his head off.

* * *

Shortly after that disastrous intrusion by Strax, Jenny and Vastra came to an agreement that there was no longer any point in staying in bed.. Besides, they had a whole day planned ahead of them to celebrate the five year milestone of their relationship. Their first destination had been the British History Museum to look at the new exhibit they had about Celtic artifacts. It was very interesting and kept them occupied for hours.

They didn't leave the museum until well past noon when they decided to set up their little picnic in the nearby park. Both Jenny and Vastra felt quite at ease as they ate their lunch consisting to tea, sandwiches, and fruit within the inviting company of nature. It was certainly much more peaceful than being at home with Strax. Vastra even thought to bring along a sketchbook and took that opportunity to draw her favorite human muse without any distractions.

Last but not least, they also attended the local theater that evening to see a live production of _Romeo and Juliet._ The performance was brilliant as the actors clearly inserted their hearts and souls into every scene. Jenny was glad that Vastra genuinely enjoyed the play, even though it was merely entertainment for "apes." Being the sophisticated Silurian that she was, Vastra always loved reading a good story, but to see it actually play out in front of her with costumes and props just took the experience to a whole new wonderful level. She couldn't help but be impressed by this ape they called William Shakespeare; he must have been a true genius, indeed, if his works are still remembered after all these years, she figured.

Everything about that day turned out to be a grand success. It wasn't often that they had a day where they were free to do whatever they wanted, with no cases to solve, no criminals to chase after, and no training to do. Indeed, Jenny and Vastra were highly grateful for the well-deserved break to spend time together, just the two of them. Although, they both would have preferred to forget about this one drunken bloke who had the gall to approach them and demanded a threesome. The stupid ape tried to put his grimy hands on her Jenny, prompting Vastra to knock him out with a swift blow from her fist. So aside from that one incident, everything else had been absolutely perfect.

During the carriage ride home, Jenny noticed how quiet the Silurian had became all of a sudden. Slightly concerned, she turned her head to see Vastra apparently deep in thought with an apprehensive expression. It was the exact same expression that she had seen written across her lover's face far too many times in the past few weeks. She had meant to talk to Vastra about it before, but could never find right time to do so.

Now that they were alone together, Jenny decided to bring it up, "Vastra, darling, are you alright? You haven't spoken a work since we set foot in the carriage."

Vastra's body tensed as the question had caught her off guard. She slowly turned her head around to look at her human lover with an assuring smile . "Yes, I am fine...just thinking that's all. I'm sorry if I caused you to worry, my dear."

Jenny nodded, satisfied with her answer and did not press any further into the matter. A few more minutes passed before the silence was broken again, this time by Vastra.

"Oh, and I think you should know that I have relieved Strax of his duties for tonight."

"You have? Why?" Jenny inquired curiously.

"Because I'm tired and not in the mood to deal with his rambunctious tomfoolery," replied the Silurian matter-of-factly, with a hint of exasperation in her tone. "Especially after what he did this morning."

Jenny had no choice to nod her head in agreement with Vastra. Strax is their friend and they love him, but damn can drive them crazy with his boisterous personality sometimes.

"Besides,"added Vastra more softly with a suggestive wink, "we wouldn't want him to ruin the surprise that I have in store, now would we?"

With that one powerful wink, Jenny could feel her heart leaping excitedly within her chest. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Vastra had reminded her of what awaits them at home. The carriage finally came to a stop in front of their home and Jenny wasted no time in grabbing Vastra hand as she practically dragged her out by force.

A chuckle escaped Vastra's lips at the younger woman's eagerness, "My, my impatient aren't we tonight?"

"Oi, just hush your mouth you daft old reptile," Jenny retorted playfully and kept on pulling the lizard woman along with her.

Once inside the vicinity of their home, the two of them were then greeted by the unexpected sight of the Doctor who wore usually joyful smile. "Vastra! Jenny! How marvelous it is to see you again! Love what you've done to the place, very nice!"

Before either of them had the chance to speak, the Doctor was already in the process of pulling each into a tight friendly hug.

When he released them a confused Jenny managed asked, "Oi, what are you doing here Doctor? It's not that we don't like your visits, though it would have been appreciated if you had sent us a warning first."

The Doctor was quick to reply with a knowing grin, "I believe that is a question that you should ask of our dear Vastra over here." He then gestured to the Silurian who gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement.

Still not able to understand what's happening, Jenny immediately looked toward Vastra hoping that she will have an answer. She was surprised when she saw that Vastra's countenance had taken on a more serious appearance that contrasted with her cheerfulness earlier. The Silurian carefully approached her lover to place a gentle hand on Jenny's shoulder.

With her eyes fixed on Jenny's she then asked, "Jenny, do you remember the night that we first met?"

"What does that have to do-"

"Jenny, _please..._ answer my question," implored Vastra as she repeated, "Do you remember the night that we first met?"

Jenny blinked twice while her brain tried to process the question she was given. "The night that we first met...of course, how could I possibly not remember it,"answered Jenny, a tentative smile forming upon her lips. "You saved my life, Vastra. You were the first person to actually care about me after my family rejected me. If you hadn't showed up there that night...well, I guess I would have been a goner. Thank goodness you did came."

Vastra's face softened considerably and she spoke, "Yes, I am also glad that I was able to be in the right place at the right time. Though, you are forgetting that the Doctor was also present that night as well. Therefore..."

The Silurian took in a deep breath to calm her restless nerves before taking a leap of fate.

"Since our good friend the Doctor was with us when we first met, I thought that it is only appropriate that he should be here to witness the moment when I do this…"

Jenny released a gasp as Vastra went down on one knee, and with trembling hands, pulled out a small black box containing what appeared to be a ring. The very sight of it nearly took her breath away. _Oh my God, is this really happening?Is she being serious or is my imagination playing tricks on me?_

Jenny's head was spinning and she suddenly became lightheaded. It was a miracle that she didn't end up fainting. Even so, there was nothing she could do to prevent her body from going into a complete state of shock. Jenny blinked rapidly, afraid that this is all a dream and that she would wake up any second, as her brain struggled to comprehend the impossible scene playing out before her very eyes.

"Jenny Flint," began Vastra firmly, looking up Jenny with ardent admiration. "My dear, sweet, warm, clever, wonderful Jenny...I have been waiting anxiously all day to do this. The last thing I ever expected to happen when I first woke up in London, was that I would fall in love with a human. I was nothing more than a miserable and grumpy lizard who called humans apes back then. But then you came into my life and changed all that for the better, it was you who accomplished the impossible by thawing my frozen heart with your warmth. You didn't ran away from we like others have done, even when I revealed to you my true nature. No, instead you chose to stay with me for all these years. You were the only one in this world who accepted me for who I am, green scales, tongue, and all. Not only that, but you were also able to transform me into a better person, and helped me to see that there was more to humans than I originally perceived. Do you understand it now, Jenny? I believe that it was you who saved _me_ that night just as well as I saved you. In giving me the gift of your companionship, you have actually delivered me from living a life filled with bitter loneliness and despair."

Vastra's voice cracked when she saw tears gathering in Jenny's eyes. She pushed on, nonetheless, after clearing her throat. "You just make so happy, Jenny, and I there is absolutely nothing I desire greater than to spend the rest of my life with you at my side. That is entirely up to you, of course. So, my beloved mammal, will you please accept my prop-"

The Silurian's speech was cut off when soft hands pulled her head up and her lips crashed into Jenny's. This kiss was surprisingly more fierce than usual, igniting a passionate spark between them. It wasn't long before Vastra allowed herself to melt into the heartwarming kiss. She then wrapped her arms around Jenny's waist and pulled so that the human's body was flushed against her own.

When they finally broke apart for air, Jenny touched her forehead with Vastra's and breathed, "Yes! Yes I will marry you, my delightfully daft old lizard! There's nobody else I would rather give my heart to than you."

The younger woman let out a yelp when Vastra, unable to contain her joy any longer, lifted her up and spun her around the room with great enthusiasm. The Doctor had to flick a tear out of his eye at the sight of his two closest friends being so incredibly happy.

When Vastra finally returned her to the ground Jenny realized, "Wait, but who is going to marry us, a human woman and a lizard?"

The Doctor loudly cleared his throat, causing them to look back towards him. "That would be my job,"he declared while pointing to himself, a Bible in his hand. "Come on, lovebirds, let's get this show on the road! Are you ready?"

Both women smiled and nodded affirmatively. Vastra then took the ring, a gold band adorned with brilliant green emeralds, and slipped it carefully onto Jenny's finger. They stood there holding hands, gazing tenderly into each other's eyes, as the Doctor proceeded to officiate the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you Silurian and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

To hell with the proper standards of Victorian society! If a human and a prehistoric lizard woman from the dawn of time wants to get married, then so be it! Nothing could possibly ruin their happiness on that perfect night. As they shared their first kiss as a married couple, Jenny and Vastra knew in their hearts that this was a day they will cherish forever so long as they both shall live.

The following morning, Strax came home to find the house completely empty and a note saying that the two newlyweds will be away for three weeks on their honeymoon.

* * *

 **OK...so how was that, not too bad right? Thank you everyone for reading, and please leave a review when you're done because I really love reading them. After this I am thinking about starting a one-shot series for these two and will be taking prompts involving Vastra and Jenny.**

 **I hope to see you all again and have a fantastic Halloween!**


End file.
